Richard, Bert and Trevor
'''Richard, Bert and Trevor '''are recurring character of the Puppet Pals franchise. They are Steve the Killcrow's former henchmen until all three of them redeem themselves and betray Steve at the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series. They were first introduced as the secondary antagonists of the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow, but they later reform and become supporting protagonists. Richard is a cat with an Australian accent who is Bert's best friend, Bert is a bird who is Richard's best friend and has an Australian accent just like his friend, Richard, and Trevor is a tractor who talks with a lisp, which is the way Daffy Duck and Sylvester from Looney Tunes and Sid the Squid from Animaniacs talk, and he has a Scottish-American accent. Richard and Bert are both animals while Trevor is a tractor. This means Trevor is the only one in the trio to not be an animal. Bert and Richard both look similar to Pilchard and Bert except that they have different colours and Richard and Bert actually speak in human language while Pilchard and Bird speak in cat and bird language. Trevor looks similar to Travis other than the fact Trevor has a speech impediment due to stuttering and speaking in a lisp. Richard has the same vocal effects as Pilchard the Cat as they both have the same hissing and scratching sounds. Appearance All three of them are practically identical to their original counterparts, Pilchard the Cat, Bird and Travis the Tractor. Richard looks just like Pilchard except for the fact that Pilchard is blue and Richard is green. Richard has black eyes, whiskers and stripes just like Pilchard. Bert looks just like Bird except they both have different colours. Bird is blue, red and yellow and Bert is half blue and half purple. Bert has black eyes just like Bird. Trevor looks just like Travis the Tractor except Trevor has a much darker colour than Travis. Personalities Richard, Trevor and Bert all have equal personalities and even had equal antagonism. All three of them are loyal to anyone they interact with. In fact, they used to be loyal to their boss, Steve until they reform in the last episode of Spud the Scarecrow. They have been constantly abused and told what to do by Steve the Killcrow, but they have been loyal to Steve regardless until they betrayed him. Richard started off as antagonistic, homicidal and vicious as he was willing to help his boss, Steve commit crimes such as murder. In the last episode of the Spud the Scarecrow series, Richard, along with Bert and Trevor betray Steve because they have had enough of being abused by Steve. Richard, Bert and Trevor later apologize to everyone who lives at Bobsville for trying to kill them and for helping Steve commit crimes. Despite being a villain, Richard is nicer than Steve as he, along with his best friend, Bert both seem to be reluctant to kill Pilchard and Bird as Richard, Bert, Pilchard and Bird are all good friends. Richard and his best friend, Bert also act reasonable, caring and sympathetic and are both genuinely concerned for other people's safeties. Bert started off as antagonistic, homicidal and vicious as he was willing to help his boss, Steve commit crimes such as murder. In the last episode of the Spud the Scarecrow series, Richard, along with Bert and Trevor betray Steve because they have had enough of being abused by Steve. Richard, Bert and Trevor later apologize to everyone who lives at Bobsville for trying to kill them and for helping Steve commit crimes. Despite being a villain, Bert and Richard are both nicer than Steve as he, along with his best friend, Richard both seem to be reluctant to kill Pilchard and Bird as Richard, Bert, Pilchard and Bird are all good friends. Bert and his best friend, Richard also act reasonable, caring and sympathetic and are both genuinely concerned for other people's safeties. Trevor started off as antagonistic, homicidal and somewhat grouchy as he was willing to help his boss, Steve commit crimes such as murder. In the last episode of the Spud the Scarecrow series, Trevor, along with Richard and Bert betray Steve because they have had enough of being abused by Steve. Trevor, along with Richard and Bert later apologize to everyone who lives at Bobsville for trying to kill them and for helping Steve commit crimes. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Minion Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals